It's Just Beginning
by Arquellania
Summary: Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe it was just beginning. One-shot. Chuck/Blair, Dan/Serena


**It's Over**

**Summary:** As Serena, Dan, Blair, and Chuck graduate, they wonder if things will ever be the same.

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl isn't mine.

--

Chuck Bass held his Yale acceptance letter in his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you!" Blair squealed, embracing him.

"We can finally be together," He was relieved. "It's all over."

He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The Upper East Side was really all he knew; it was time to grow up and be on his own.

He wouldn't miss the Gossip Girl blasts (about himself, of course), the times his heart was broken, or the days where he felt like crap.

He would miss the partying, the laughs, getting drunk, and the random sexcapades.

He didn't need any of that anymore; all he needed was an apartment, Yale, and Blair Wardolf.

He didn't want to live in excess anymore.

--

"Serena, I'm going to Dartmouth." Dan Humphrey said softly.

"Why can't you just go to Brown with me?" She was on the brink of exploding.

"I want to write, Serena. You know how much this means to me."

"You knew how much it would mean to me for us to be together." Serena was tearing up.

"Maybe this will do us some good."

"Being separated will not do any good for us." Serena was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Dan sighed. "I have to go after what I want."

She gave up, confused, wondering why Dan would want to hurt her like this.

--

"Chuck Bass."

He went up on stage, smirking.

Headmistress Queller shook his hand and handed him his diploma.

"We'll never have another Chuck Bass." She smiled as she turned his tassel.

"There's no one else like me." He smirked and sauntered offstage.

--

"Dan Humphrey."

He received his diploma, threw his hands into the air, waved to Jenny and Rufus, and took the moment in.

All that he had worked for was right in front of him.

--

"Blair Wardolf."

There was a lot of applause at the sound of her name.

She grinned, went on stage to receive her diploma, and took a slow walk offstage for emphasis, and waited at the stairs for the next name.

--

"Serena van der Woodsen."

She squealed, ran on the stage, and ran off with her diploma just as quickly.

She turned her tassel herself, in a rush.

At the stairs, she embraced Blair.

"Can you believe it's all over?" She was almost crying, but was ecstatic at the same time.

--

Blair was hearing the word over too many times; as sad as it was, it was all over. She would have to relinquish her throne and trade New York concrete for Connecticut green.

Her time at Constance Billard had finally come to an end. She had chosen Chuck and Serena had chosen Dan. Everything was over and done with.

--

"May I introduce…Constance Billard and St. Jude's Class of 2009."

Caps flew everywhere. Blair had even thrown hers.

In amidst of all the commotion, Chuck made his way over to her.

--

"Blair," He went down on one knee and opened a jewelry box with a large diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"We have college-"

"I don't care if it's next week or in five years; I just want to marry you." He grinned.

The entire class was staring.

Blair laughed. "Yes, I will."

He slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

The world stopped spinning around her at that moment.

Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe it was just the beginning.

--

They were at the train station, ready to say goodbye and head off for a new world.

--

Serena was saying goodbye to Dan.

"I love you." She was on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry, Serena." Dan didn't want to see her heart break in front of him.

"But you're going to Dartmouth and we'll never see each other-"

"We'll see each other for Thanksgiving."

"That's too far away." She was acting like a five year old.

--

"I haven't gone one week without seeing you for two years," Dan said, caressing her cheek. "But we'll be okay."

"You promise?" She didn't want to let go.

"_The 7:30 train to Hanover, New Hampshire, is boarding now."_

"I promise." He let go of her hand, ready to say goodbye.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." As he walked away, she was heartbroken, but she had to grow up.

He didn't look back.

She wished she was a junior in high school again.

--

"You take care of my daughter." Harold warned jokingly.

"I will." Chuck smiled.

"Bye daddy," She kissed her father's cheek. "Get back home safe."

"I will." He walked off, waving one last time.

--

"It's a shame Eleanor isn't here," Bart interjected. "I bet she wanted to say farewell to her daughter."

"She called me from Greece," Blair smiled. "She wished me good luck."

Lily smirked. "I'll see you two, and that gorgeous diamond, at Thanksgiving."

Blair and Chuck grinned.

Lily waved, then left to say goodbye to Serena, with Bart in tow.

--

Serena escaped Lily's hugs as quickly as she could, and made her way to Blair and Chuck.

"I never thought you two would happen," She smiled, tears almost blinding her. "But you guys are happier than you've been in a long time.

"That's a lot to say for Chuck." Blair giggled.

Chuck feigned an expression of insult, but smiled.

Serena embraced both of them. Chuck squirmed but eventually gave in.

"I'm going to miss you guys," She took in their scents one last time. "But if you elope, I'm kicking both your asses."

Blair laughed. "How could I do that to my Maid of Honor?"

Serena squealed. "Thank you!"

"Who else would be my Maid of Honor but my best friend?" Blair smirked.

--

"_The 7:45 trains to Providence, Rhode Island, and New Haven, Connecticut are boarding now."_

Blair embraced Serena one last time.

"I'm going to miss you, S," Blair let go. "But, for the sake of Cabbage Patch, don't fall in love at college."

She laughed. "I wouldn't ever do that."

Chuck pursed his lips. "As much as this lovefest is entertaining me, we have to go."

"Shut up." Serena punched his arm.

--

Serena waved one last time, and then turned to go her way.

She looked back, but only for a moment.

It really was time to grow up, and she had to do it on her own.

--

"So, you're ready?" Chuck squeezed Blair's hand.

"I'm ready for anything." Blair said truthfully as she watched her best friend move further and further away.

"Let's do this." Chuck led her away from the life she once knew.

They were both ready for anything.

--

_Live through this, and you won't look back._

--

**Spotted: S, B, C, and Lonely Boy heading off to a bigger world.**

**I'm tearing up.**

**It's time to say goodbye to the bitchiest queen the Upper East Side has ever known.**

**Have fun, B; the Upper East Side will always be waiting for your return.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

**Author's Note:** I thought I'd share my CB graduation pipe dream.

The line before the Gossip Girl blog entry is from the song "Your Ex-Lover is Dead" by Stars.

I've been picturing this scene for a while now. I really want to see how this plays out on the show at the end of Season 2 or Season 3. (Hopefully, there will be one.)

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


End file.
